Flipside
by LuciDelirium
Summary: Living with her mother was always a struggle, when Tedros moves into her neighborhood he enlightens her mood and brings her into a world where there is no doubt. But when she takes drastic measures and runs away, her mother won't rest until she breaks that world down. AU - COLLAB WITH LIZLEN!
1. Flipside

**Hi guys! I usually don't do author notes but today I will because earlier this week I had collaborated with Lizlen to make this story, meaning it'll be ten times better than if I did this story on my own. I hope you enjoy it 3**

"I've had enough!" Callis screeched as she ran her fingers through her hair. It was an everyday ritual. Callis would lose something and almost like a reflex, she'd blame her daughter for the unfortunate event. "You tell me where my money is or you'll regret even stepping into this house!" Agatha shrugged for the sixth time. She could feel her throat shaking as she avoided eye contact. Her mother had just recently barged into the living room and threatening to choke her with a whisk. "You don't?" This was more of a chuckle than a hiss, but as she repeated those words it was vice versa.

"Then how did you magically get this?" Agatha gasped as her mother snatched a tenner out of her pocket. "I-I have a job!" Agatha growled as she attempted to steal the money back. Since the start of summer, Agatha had taken up a job at Nuxa Barista since her mother wasn't providing. It's been nearly three months. She failed though since her mother squeezed it into her pocket. "You rotten thief!" She muttered, walking up the stairs. Callis threw Agatha's door open, her eyes scanning the room.

"What are you doing?" Agatha questioned, pushing past her mother. Callis ignored her daughter, grabbing her drawer and rummaging through it. "If you're not going to give me my money, I'm going to get it myself!" Agatha grimaced, she could feel the tension between her mother and herself. Agatha had gotten used to how horrible her mother was, but she'd rather live with her than go to a foster home. "But it's not yours!" She screamed, catching her vase before it fell on the ground.

Her room wasn't that much, it was big enough for her anyway. She had dark blue wallpaper and a small sleigh bed with black sheets. Her mother bought that because it hid all the stains. Agatha hated living there, but she couldn't say anything about it or they'd take her away and rid her of freedom.

"I knew it!" Callis sighed, using her palm to hit Agatha at her temple. Callis' aim wasn't good, but she hits hard. Falling to the ground, Agatha yelped. Pushing herself back up, she turned to snatch her money back, but her mother had already left. Agatha growled, holding the handle as she attempted to pull it open.

"Damn..." Agatha hissed as she realized she had just broken the handle. If her mother found out, she'd be in for a lot. Throwing it onto the floor, she tried to push the door open only to realize she had locked herself in. She looked down at her watch, cursing again. She was going to be late for work… again.

Agatha turned to face the window. The window to the ground wasn't that far away, she could make it out alive. Agatha sighed before pushing the window open. She really needed the money, she had to make at least forty pounds to be able to get a new door knob. She grabbed the rope from underneath her bed, tying it onto the handle on her bed. She threw it out the window and followed it down. She imagined it as a cool bungee jump from the window like people in movies, but it failed and she ended up sprawled upon grass with a bloody nose and gashed forehead.

She stayed there for a while, recapping the last two minutes and how stupid she had been. "Bloody 'ell, Aggie! Get off my property!" Callis yelled from inside. Agatha pushed herself up, so fast it defied science and leaped. She wasn't thinking straight, she had just left. Climbing over a fence, she fell down with another big bang.

"Tedros, she's back!" Hayden called as he kicked his football back into his arms. Hayden, Tedros' younger brother, was always in the back garden and luckily for him, he was always able to see Agatha's 'stunts'. He had blond hair and blue eyes, just like Tedros. The only difference between them was four years.

"Tell Kimberly I'm not interested." He mumbled as he walked out of his house and into the garden. Tedros was a well-known boy according to girls with a high rating. Sometimes girls would even show up at his house asking for a ride to school and at the end of the day asking for help with homework even though he knew nothing of it. Tedros and Agatha weren't close friends. He had moved this year to start the New Year. Hayden was like a mini Tedros, with the same hair, the same smile, and the same wardrobe code. This was always because Hayden thought Tedros was a ladies man and wanted to be exactly like him.

"Agatha?" Tedros questioned, watching her get up. "She fell off of her roof!" Hayden chuckled, amused. Tedros cocked an eyebrow, yet a hint of seriousness was found. "What?" She questioned, wiping her nose. "I was doing a stunt." Hayden laughed, enjoying every bit. "I don't think she's asking for your number..." Tedros ignored his brother, examining Agatha once again. "What are you doing here?" He questioned. She furrowed her eyebrows, giving a smug smile.

"No 'are you alright?' Or 'turn a right to get to my bathroom.'?" Tedros managed to form a smile, bowing before Agatha. "Sorry m'lady. I forgot my manners..." Agatha scoffed, rolling her eyes. Time was ticking and she was pretty sure she'd be late for work. Tedros wouldn't let her leave without answers. "It's almost every day I forget you live here..." Hayden kicked his ball again, not amused anymore. "Well you're lucky then because you'd be in deep sh-" Tedros nudged his brother, rolling his eyes. "He's right."

"I'm sorry mum, I'll be good next time," There was silence between them. "I've got to go, I'm late for work…honestly." Agatha started sprinting through their yard. Lucky for her, her job was less than five hundred meters away. She came into her job gasping but on time. "Hey…" Agatha said bent over and wheezing from sprinting.

"Thank God your here, Agatha! The afternoon rush is going to start, and I need you to work the register. Do you mind waiting a few tables as well?" Clarissa Dovey, Agatha's boss and owner of Nuxa Barista, said to Agatha as soon as she got in. Agatha nodded while going to grab her apron. Since Callis was always hitting Agatha, she was never at the house. She loved Nuxa Barista; it was her home away from home. The walls were painted a soft brown, and they were lined with pictures of the baristas with the customers. It was always nice and warm in the store which made it comforting to customers on a chilly day like today. There were tables for people waiting for their coffee and lunch. The coolest thing about the store is that it played music from local bands. There was even a rumor that the famous band Cinderella only got famous because a music producer heard them while getting his coffee at Nuxa Barista. Agatha loved it here. She always had. She literally got the job here because she was always here and helping out. She was always happy to be here; Nuxa Barista was her ray of sunshine form the darkness that was her home.

"Hey! What can I get you?" She asked the customer ready to write down his order on the cup she had in her hand.

"Can I get a grande, quad, nonfat, one pump, extra whip, mocha with extra chocolate sauce?" Agatha immediately looked up. There was only one person in this world that orders that. "Tedros, do you have to ruin my job?! You know we have to make this right? Why couldn't you order something simple like a tall coffee with two sugars or a better yet a regular mocha?"

"I'm going to keep ordering it until you get it right."

"Why don't you go to some other coffee shop than?" Agatha said annoyed. "I like it here. It's nice. Even my messed up coffee tastes good." He said smiling. In truth, he loved messing with Agatha. She got his order right every time, but he told her she didn't every single time."If you miraculously get it right this time, I will give you 50 pounds." Tedros held up the bill just to prove his point. Agatha's eyes widened, and she smiled.

"Alright, you just wait, Tedros! This is going to be the best drink you've ever had in your life!"

"We'll see, Agatha. We will see."

"Could you stop with your flirting? We have more than one customer." Hester, Nuxa Barista's head barista, shouted from the expresso machine. "Hey Hester, can I make this drink while you man the register?" Hester shrugged. "I guess that's okay, but these drinks better taste good!" Agatha rolled up her sleeves and got to work. Once she was done, she shook up the can of whip cream and chocolate sauce. She then skillfully finished Tedros' coffee. She walked over to his table and brought it to him. She set it down and crossed her arm waiting for his reaction. Tedious took a sip and smiled. It was perfect.

"I guess you earned it. It's delicious." Tedros gave her the fifty pounds that he promised. Agatha was feeling pretty good about herself. Tedros didn't complain about his coffee, and she managed to get no complaints from any other customer during the afternoon rush. That is until she came in. Sophie, the witch. The most popular, prettiest, and meanest girl in town who just happened to hate Agatha for no apparent reason.

"Hester, can you please take the register?" Agatha pleaded as she saw Sophie come in. "Talk to the witch? Yeah…no. I can spit in her coffee for you though." Agatha grimaced. "You know she'll know if you spit in her coffee. She's the witch." Hester paled. "Yeah, I forgot. I promise I'll get her order right." Hester said determined to save Agatha from Sophie's torment.

"Hello Aggie! Can I get decaf soy latte with an extra shot of expresso and cream at forty-nine degrees Celsius? Agatha winced at the nickname. "Ugh, yeah, Sophie. You said forty-nine degrees Celsius, right?"

"Mhm, I like my coffee hot. You understand, right?" Sophie said with a fake smile that showed off all of her teeth. Hester, hearing the order, gulped. Agatha looked behind Sophie to see that there were no customers left. "Hester, do you want some help on this order?" Hester nodded her head.

"Do you have a thermometer?!" Agatha whispered once Sophie was out of ear-shot. "No! Who brings a thermometer to work?!" Hester screeched quietly."Maybe Clarissa has one. I'm going to go ask her." Agatha quickly ran off to find her boss. On her way, Agatha ran past Sophie who was heading toward Tedros' table.

"Hi Tedros! Do you mind if I sit here? There doesn't seem to be anywhere else to sit." Tedros who was listening to music and reading a book looked up at Sophie.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Tedros said taking out one of his earbuds. "I was just asking if I could sit here with you. The place is so busy!" Tedros laughed. "Are you sure it's busy? Because there is no one else here besides you and me…" Sophie's cheeks turned red. She wasn't used to guys not taking up her offer on … well, anything really.

"Yeah, you got me. I just saw you sitting here alone, and I was concerned about you. Plus, I hate sitting alone…" Sophie said while pretending to be shy. Tedros smiled. "Yeah? Well, I guess I have to let you sit here then." Sophie gave Tedros her man-eating smile. Agatha saw Tedros smiling at Sophie as she came back to the kitchen with the thermometer she got from Clarissa.

"I hope Tedros isn't believing her crap. She's a monster." Hester shook Agatha by the shoulders.

"WHO CARES?! Did you get the thermometer?!" Agatha nodded and stuck it in the drink.

It was 40 degrees C*.

"Dude! We have to add some hot water or something! She's going to know!"

 **So how did you like the story? We'll try and update every Sunday. I thought questions would be a great way to start the first chapter…**

 **How do you feel about Hayden?**

 **How do you feel about another modern twist on yet another story?**

 **What about Tedros? How do you feel about his given personality?**


	2. Flipside Nasty Burns

**Hi! Sorry for the late notice. We decided to start chapter two all over again and ended up with this, but we are very much proud of it.**

Nuxa Barista was filled with a dead silence. the music for some reason had been turned off which only made the scene more dramatic. They only thing that could be heard was the soft slurp of Sophie as she took a small sip of her drink and the almost inaudible hum of the heater. Agatha and Hester stood safely behind the counter just waiting for Sophie to blow. Hester was crossing her fingers behind her back and silently cursing the clock on the wall for not being time for her shift to end. Agatha stood nervously on the balls of her feet and twirled a clump of her dark hair. Sophie's nostrils flared, and she arose from her sit. Agatha swore she saw balls of fire in Sophie's eyes. Tedros who was oblivious to the whole showdown looked up from his book with interest.

"This is a piece of crap. What is the meaning of this? Did you not think that I would know that you put extra water in this?! Do I look like an idiot to you?!" Sophie screamed and moved towards the register with her cup in hand. She opened her lid and grimaced at coffee.

"It even looks terrible, but you know where I think it will look best? On you." Sophie said before throwing the her steaming hot in the direction of the counter. Hester immediately dropped down behind the counter to avoid getting coffee on her, but Agatha wasn't so quick. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Tedros in front of her grimacing in pain.

"Tedros?! Are you alright?" Sophie screeched. Seeing Tedros drenched in coffee stirred up some hatred inside of Agatha.

"Sophie, get out the hell out. NOW." Agatha bellowed. Sophie just scoffed.

"I said GET OUT!" Agatha screamed. Hearing Agatha scream, Clarissa came out of her office.

"What is the meaning of this? Why is one of my most valued customers drenched in coffee?!"

"Oh, I can explain, Ms. Clarissa. Agatha here was so frustrated that she had to make my coffee again that she threw it on Tedros. Then she started acting crazy and yelling for me to get out." Sophie said trying to act innocent.

"Oh really? Hester is that what happened?" Clarissa said looking at Hester expectantly.

"No. This _demon_ is always giving us a hard time about getting her coffee order right, and she threw her coffee at the counter but Tedros stood in front of us which is why he is drenched." Hester said glaring at Sophie for all of her lies.

"Sophie, I'm going too have to ask you to leave, I cannot tolerate this kinda behavior and violence in my shop." Clarissa said sternly. Agatha should have been happy that Sophie got kicked out of the store, but she was concerned for Tedros whose face was beet red and blistering and whose shirt was soaked. Agatha took his hand and guided him into the bathroom in the back.

"Tedros, are you okay?" Agatha said while soaking a paper towel in cold water and giving it to him.

"My face, chest, and eyes are burning, but other than that, I think I'm okay." He said giving her a half smile while taking the paper towel from her. He immediately took off his his shirt and sighed in relief. Agatha's eyes widened. Even though he was covered in angry red blisters, he was still drop dead gorgeous. Agatha tried to look away, but she couldn't.

"Agatha, you wouldn't have any aloe vera on you would you?" Tedros asked her.

"Huh?" Agatha asked still distracted by Tedros' gorgeous muscly chest.

"Do you have any aloe vera?" Tedros asked again. Agatha nodded and told Tedros that she would be right back. As she was grabbing the medical kit from the back, she couldn't help but wonder why on Earth would Tedros would stand in front of her. It's not like they were friends or anything, and no one really wants to get their skin burned. She figured she would ask him. She walked back in the bathroom to see that Tedros' skin got even more red if that was possible.

"Here. You really need this. You look like a hot pepper." Agatha said before laughing. Tedros tried rolling his eyes, but he ended up groaning in pain.

"Hey, I didn't have to get in front of you you know." Tedros said rubbing his face with the aloe.

"Why did you jump in front of me?" Agatha asked.

"Because I saw you jump out of a window today. You have a gash on your forehead, and you are always getting hurt. If you got a bunch of burns, I think you would have had to go to the hospital. I figured it was better me than you." Tedros said shrugging. Agatha felt special for once in her life. No one ever really tried to talk to her let alone do anything nice.

"Uh, thanks Tedros. Is there anything that I can do for you in return?" Tedros thought about it for a second.

"You can give me a free iced coffee and the rest of this aloe vera." Tedros said with a smile. Agatha laughed.

"The fact that you got coffee in your face, and you still want some to go? Now I know why you're always in here. You're a coffee addict."

"But I said _Iced_ Cofee. That's totally different. If I got iced coffee on my face, then I would need this aloe vera which I'm keeping since you never said no. Also, I'm not a coffee addict! I'm a Nuxa Barista addict." Tedros said pouting. Even though Tedros's face was starting to form welts, and he was pouting like a five year old, Agatha had never liked him any better than in that moment. The moment was too good, and Agatha just had to take a picture. She pulled out her cheap smartphone and took a picture of Tedros.

"Did you just take a picture of me like this?!"

"Yeah, but don't worry. It's strictly for entertainment purposes. No blackmail… if you're nice." Tedros lunged for her phone, but Agatha made a run for it. After Tedros left, Agatha and Hester headed towards Hester's house.

"Black Veil Brides?" Agatha turned to face Hester, three CD cases in her hands. Tonight Agatha was spending the night in Hester's caravan. This was a normal thing, staying at Hester's. Many times when Callis had threatened her or her temper bar was high, Agatha would flee to Hester's. She was the only one who knew and understood what Agatha had been going through, for she had once gone through it herself.

Hester shrugged, snatching her CDs away. "What did you expect?" She mumbled, opening the case. Pushing it inside her radio, she turned to face Agatha. "Nirvana? Agatha, your music taste sucks." Agatha gaped, throwing a maroon pillow at her. "You cow!" Hester growled, opening her drawer. Agatha snorted, grabbing a bottle. Pulling out a taser, Hester darted her eyes at Agatha.

"No fair!" Agatha screamed, rummaging through the caravan. In search of a weapon to physically hurt her friend, Agatha was unaware of the living creatures in the room. She picked up a baseball bat, waving it around. Charging to Hester, she swung it backwards, ready to attack Hester. Occupied in a bagel she had gotten from Greggs, she ignored Agatha. The taser slipped from her hand and began falling, electrocuting what seemed to be a clump of hair with a tail.

Agatha screamed as the rodent jumped her way, swinging her bat, almost like a reflex, she smacked it in the side, smacking it into the wall like a fly. "Oh, crap!" Agatha gaped, covering her mouth. "What was that?" Hester questioned, mouth filled with a bagel. Still agape, Agatha rushed to the rat which laid cross eyed on its back. "I killed a rat..." She muttered, almost vomiting. She stared at the blood oozing from dry skin and the bloody teeth which was now sitting on its belly.

Agatha was never good with blood, especially when it was from an animal. "I think I'm going to be sick..." She muttered, taking a seat on the sofa. "What's with you?" Hester questioned, getting up from her seat. She grabbed a blanket, tossing it at Agatha. "I was hoping we'd go out tonight...but you look like you are dying." Agatha failed to chuckle and continues groaning. Clutching her stomach, Agatha reached for the sink.

"Not the sink, hippie!" Hester cried, throwing a ball at Agatha. Bouncing off the wall, it aimed for Agatha with full speed. Since Agatha was only giving attention to her churning stomach, she was unable to see the bouncy ball. Pelting her in the belly, Agatha jerked the door open and puked outside.

"Everytime!" Hester groaned, rushing outside as she tossed her new bagel in the bin. Patting her back, she stared into the midnight air. "You've got school tomorrow...better get some sleep." Hester sighed. She never thought of herself as a mother figure or a responsible person. She was always there at the right moments...that's all. Agatha shook her head, putting her hand up. Hester almost gagged as she realized Agatha had just smeared a bit of vomit on her cheek. "I'm fine, just need a mint." Hester nodded, wiping her cheek. She pushed her hand into her pocket and pulled out a pollo, hesitantly taking it.

"Hester! Honey!" Hester groaned, turning her head to face three boys. They were college dropouts, just like Hester. Agatha knew them also since they had all been in the same school till the four left to join uni, only to drop out without notice six months later. "It was bull..." Sparrow groaned as he breathed out a large amount of smoke. "Worst nightmare..." Cedar hissed. "It harshened my mellow..." Sky sighed as he blowed.

"What a boy, eh?" Agatha looked up, piercing her lips as Cedar smoked in another cigar. The pot head chuckled, pointing to the sky. "Who?" Agatha pierced her lips shut, hiding her face in the moonlight. He tapped at his cigar, making a whistle. "Pretty boy? Mr. Six Pack. He kind of made a scene..." Sparrow turned his head to face her, his eyes agape. "Don't tell me your into boys now, Aggie," he shook his head, crushing his cigarette. "I know boys, munch. All they care about is the nickers and I don't want you getting anywhere near that."

Sparrow was a built guy, with the same hair color as Agatha but shielded with a beanie. He always wore sunglasses, even when it was dark, and he was now in the process of regrowing a beard. Sky was a blond with a love of beanies too. He wore a blue one with blue colored clothes and blue eyes. Cedar was a plain black and white boy with a stare that could kill. "You can even ask Hester..." Sky chuckled. She rolled her eyes, pushing him. "Sparrow breaks hearts faster than he breaks sticks." Agatha chuckled, shrugging. "We barely know each other."

"They're neighbors!" Hester chuckled, poking into her business. "Oh, Aggie. What do you know about love?" Agatha cocked an eyebrow at Cedar, oddly confused. "You should be thanking him!" She began, rubbing her skin. "With sensitive skin like mine, you should be happy I have no burns on my face." Sky nodded, coughing slightly. "She has a point there, Sparrow." He shrugged, pointing a new cigar at Agatha. "No boyfriends." Rolling her eyes, Agatha began to laugh. "Boyfriend, oh please. You guys are getting above yourself. Tedros and I are just friends so get this bizarre thing out of you mind you nutters." Cedar rustled her hair, pulling her in for a hug.

She choked in his smoky mist, covering her mouth. "My sweet baby A!" He chuckled, trying to cradle her. She pushed him away, slapping his cheek. "Guys, I'm sixteen years old-" Sparrow cut her off, giving her an odd stare. "Wait till your eighteen when you're not our problem and you ruin your life."

"Netflix and Chill..." Hester muttered. The whole group laughed, and Sparrow punched her. "That's some cliche shit right here, Aggie. If he ever says that, just call me and I will deal with that guy...

 **How did you enjoy that guys? Writing it did really take a long time so why don't you pop down and comment on this post.**

 **Questions?**

 **Yes!**

 **1) How do you feel about Sophie?**

 **2) How has your feelings on Tedros changed?**

 **3) Who is Agatha's closest father or mother figure?**

 **Alright! See you next Sunday.**


	3. Flipside Accidents

You ready?" Hester questioned, stopping her motorcycle by the pavement. "Agatha!" Startled, she stuffed her phone into her pocket. "Get off my bike, I got a shift in ten." Agatha nodded, Hester wasn't that tall, but Agatha was short, so it took her a while to hop off the bike.

"See you later, Aggie and whatever you do, don't get in trouble." She rolled her eyes, turning around to face her school. Waving, she muttered a slow goodbye. School wasn't a place Agatha wanted to be in, but for the sake of her future, she stuck too it.

She didn't have a crowd either, Agatha was a lonely type. People would walk past her, or talk about her. She didn't mind though, that's life and as much as you just want to change it, you can't.

Agatha took out her phone again, she couldn't get herself to delete the picture she took of Tedros the other day. It still remains in her hidden album so that people like Sky and his goons can't find it.

She continued to look at it, a smile creeping up on her face. She began walking again, unaware of where she was actually going. It was odd how seeing someone in pain amused her so much, usually she would look away, but for some reason it was different.

Hester started her motorcycle, ready to drive away. As strict as she seemed, if Agatha said she didn't want to go, she would simply nod and ride away with her. She chuckled, watching Tedros zoom past with his car.

The car was filled with girls from the cheerleading squad. It was almost as if each day the girls were multiplying but the real reason was only because the cheerleaders had worked out a type of schedule.

Kristen, Mable, Dania and Ellen were on Mondays and Fiona, Audrey, Anna and Daisy were on Tuesday. So on and so on. Hester rolled her eyes as the music from Tedros' car became louder, some old RNB, not Tedros' type at all.

Her attention then reverted to Agatha. "She's still here?" Hester watched as Agatha stepped into the road, her hands and eyes set on the phone. Her smile grew bigger and bigger whilst Tedros' car got nearer, almost as if he had no idea what was happen.

Hester hopped off her motorcycle, running Agatha's way. Oblivious to the matter, Agatha walked slap bang in the middle and Tedros' car was just inches away.

"Agatha, move!" Hester screamed, but she still wasn't paying attention. Tedros' head snapped up and he almost screamed as he tried to stop the wheels. Hester ran in front of the car, pushing Agatha out of the way.

Hayden's yelp lengthened as he hung onto his brother's seat. Tedros sighed, opening the door as quickly as he could. "He's so cute..." Veronica smiled as she gave Hayden a hug. Stepping outside, he slammed the door and ran to aid Agatha.

"Can you- can you get off me..." She muttered since Hester's body weight was crushing her. "Right..." Hester stood up, her eyes widening as she stared at Tedros. "Agatha are you alright?" He reached out his hand and as Agatha got ready to take it, Hester swat his hand away, her face boiling.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, backing away from Hester. She shut her eyes, mumbling to herself before opening them again. "I don't know, you nearly KILLED my friend over there with your car filled with babes!"

Tedros ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, but can I just speak to Agatha-" Hester shook her head, pulling Agatha up. "I don't think I want Agatha near you." Still confused, Agatha looked around for her phone but it was nowhere to be seen.

"This isn't all my fault, you know." He declared. "I wasn't the one who walked slap bang into the road and stayed there..." Agatha's cheeks burned red as she shook her head. Hester turned to her, her eyes burning with anger. "What were you even looking at?" She questioned.

Agatha kept quiet, scanning the area for her phone. "I was texting..." Hester cocked an eyebrow. "Texting who? Was it that intriguing you had to walk straight into the road?!" Agatha opened her mouth to speak, but closed it after she realized she didn't know what to say.

"I've got to go to my next class...I'm late..." Agatha pushed passed the two, running across the road. "But we have thirty minutes till...what are you still doing here?" He questioned nervously. "At first, I thought you were alright, now you seem like a jerk." Hester sighed.

"Dont speak to Teddy like that!" Christen cried, standing in front off him. Tedros sighed, pushing her out of the way. "What do you mean? Was she talking about me?" Hester pierced her lips together, remembering the conversation they had with the boys.

"That doesn't matter. So who are you going to pick?" Tedros cocked an eyebrow. "Christen, Ellen, Katie or Agatha?" He could feel their eyes burn on his skin, causing him to sweat. "That doesn't matter..."

"I'd be a great girl, Teddy." Katie smiled, taking his hand. "Yeah, get back in the car...I'm talking to someone." Hester cocked an eyebrow. "Really? I don't understand why this emo is here." Hester shot her a glare. "Tedros get the Barbie back in the car."

He sighed, signaling her to go back inside. "I've gotta go." Hester turned around, hoping on her motorcycle. Tedros watched her leave, his eyes falling on Agatha's phone. He picked it up, staring at the cracked screen. It was the picture she took of him yesterday. A smile crept up on his face and it wouldn't leave.

"Tedros, get back in the car! I've got basketball conference in the morning!" Hayden screamed, his voice cracking. He nodded, pushing the phone into his pocket. He was quite grumpy today, especially since he nearly ran over Agatha, but something changed. Tedros got back in his car to drop his brother off to his basketball conference.

Being an older brother was hard since a little brother comes with all four, which is whining, snooping, secrets and randomness. He just thought if he'd do Hayden's 'bidding' one day he's just leave him alone. Once they got to the gym, Hayden rushed out of the car.

"Don't forget to pick me up before dinner!" Hayden yelled as he was running with all of his bags towards the gym. Tedros who was halfway paying attention just nodded and put his car back into drive. He parked his car as far away from the school as possible. Tedros just wanted to enjoy his breakfast in peace without a bunch of girls breathing down his neck. While Tedros was eating his bacon, egg, and gouda sandwich, he couldn't help but think about Agatha. He didn't really know how to feel about her besides guilty for almost running over her with his car.

"Maybe I should do something. Like get her phone fixed." Tedros said to himself while pulling Agatha's cracked phone out of his pocket. He saw the time on the phone and realized that he was going to be late for school. "Crap!" Tedros cursed while stuffing the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and grabbing all of his stuff. Tedros may not take a lot of things seriously but his mum take school pretty seriously. There was no way that he could afford to be late… again. His mom would wring his neck or rather take away his car. Tedros rushed through the school practically pushing people out of his way to get to class. He managed to sink into his seat with just thirty seconds to spare. He sighed extremely relieved to make it to class on time.

Thirty minutes into the class, Tedros found himself regretting that he even showed up for school. Tedros hated math, and I mean really who doesn't. Obviously, no one in Tedros class because one look around, and he saw that everyone in the class was either sleeping or on their phones. Agatha's phone was just burning in his pants; it was just itching to be snooped on. Tedros was just dying to know what else Agatha had on her phone. I mean it couldn't be that bad, right? Tedros couldn't take the suspense anymore, and he took Agatha's phone out of his pocket. Luckily for him, it wasn't password protected. Tedros knew he was being a douche, but he was known for being a douche. Therefore there was no harm done, right? Tedros snooped around her but he tried to keep out of anything too personal like notes or text messages until a new one came on the screen.

 _AGATHA. YOU BETTER BE HOME TONIGHT OR ELSE. I saw the knob you broke, and you better get it fixed, or I will make sure that you do not take another breath. COME HOME STRAIGHT AFTER SCHOOL._ Tedros wanted to be sick once he realized Agatha's mom sent the text message. He scrolled through earlier text messages finishing the same things except more graphic.

 _November 18th 2014- you good for nothing twat. Kids don't come free! Leaving your food in the bin? That's just a twenty in the bin._

 _December 25th 2014- I won't be home till late, don't wait for me. Out with Creg and his family._

 _June 23rd 2015- Since when was it your birthday. Fix the tv or you'll be eating poison tonight!_

There were threats to throw Agatha off of their house's balcony or choke Agatha to death. He was so shocked that he didn't register that the bell for the next class had rung.

"Crap!" His breathing doubled. "I didn't want to see this! I just wanted to see some ugly selfies or something! Why couldn't she be some regular girl with ugly selfies on her phone?!" Tedros said while he was running through the hall trying to find Agatha. Agatha wasn't used to being talked to at school. People usually ignore her and basically pretend that she doesn't exist. So it came to a surprise to her that Tedros was shouting her name frantically down the hall to get her attention.

"What the…?"

"Thank-" He paused for a while, searching for breath. Agatha watched him oddly, backing up. "Is this another one of those football team pranks? I told you, the next time you do it I'll make sure you never take another breath."

"I found you Agatha. Look, I need to talk to you right now." Tedros didn't give Agatha any time to respond. He immediately pulled her into a storage closet.

"Agatha, is your mother abusing you?" Tedious said after the door was closed.

"Tedros, what are you talking about? Where would you get that kind of information?"

"I picked up your phone this morning after you dropped it, and your mother sent you a text message. Is that why you are always doing "stunts"? Is that why you are always getting hurt? Because your mom is hitting you?"

Agatha s ratched her head, unable to say anything. "Why do you care anyway? It's promptly none of your business. You shouldn't have been going through my phone in the first place!"

"That's true. I shouldn't have-" Agatha cut him off, hands on her hips. "Messages on a phone doesn't say anything. She won't harm me, she never will..."

"But I don't regret what I did. Agatha, you can't live like this! What your mom is doing to you ins't right!"

"Give me my phone, Tedros." Tedros grabbed Agatha's phone out of his pocket. He put it in her hand, and squeezed her hand.

"Don't go back to your mom...please. You can't let her do this to you. Just take your stuff and leave." Agatha ripped her hand out of Tedros'.

"Do you honestly think that if I could just grab my stuff and go that I wouldn't?! It's not that easy. She's my mother, and our situation is complicated. Do me a favor and stay out of my life." Agatha said before she tore open the supply closet door and slammed it in Tedros's face.

"The one time I try not to be a jerk…"

 **Sorry for the lateness. If you want to know me, the first fact is I'm out like a light. So to summarize that up, Lizlen sent me the email and I didn't see it until after midnight.**

 **Questions:**

 **Tedros is all over the place with you lot, how do you feel about him now?**

 **Which part was your favourite in the whole chapter?**

 **Bye!**


	4. FlipSide Consternation

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! It's Lizlen. I just want to thank you for the reviews, and I hope that you enjoy the chapter.**

Agatha couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched as she scurried down the school halls. As if the stern stares weren't enough, her skin was burning from all the anxiety rashes she was getting.

Running her fingers through her hair, she stepped into the daylight, almost screaming as the sun burnt her alive. With pale skin like hers, it would be a risk to sit in the sun without sunscreen on.

"Hey, wait up!" Agatha pierced her lips together, knowing exactly who it was. She had been avoiding him all day. Now that he knew Agatha's secret, he'd be a problem for her. Hey…" He settled in front of her, an awkward aroma between them. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened today..." She cocked an eyebrow, shrugging. "Whatever..." She muttered, folding her arms.

Agatha wasn't the best people person, neither was she social and open, but one thing she always did was to forgive. "I-uh- I wanted to give you a ride home, a peace offering." Agatha wasn't amused, but she managed to stretch a smile.

She chuckled dryly, walking past him. "What a dumb move..." Walking down the stairs she searched for her bus pass. "Looking for something?" Tetris asked innocently, a smirk on his face.

She sighed, taking a deep breath before turning around. "What did you do with it?" Tedros shrugged, trying his best to stop smiling. Before he knew it, Agatha was at his throat, her hand pulling at his collar.

"What are you doing!?" He questioned, pulling away. Agatha smirked, rolling up her sleeves. "Showing everyone what it looks like to have a nobody break a popular dude." Tedros gulped, not wanting to say a word as she trailed her hands onto his arm.

He yelled, pushing Agatha away as she nipped at his skin. "A pinch!" He screeched. "That's the best you can do!" By the tone of his voice, Agatha could tell he was hurt.

"I've got to go..." She muttered, turning away. He sighed, following her. "Come on, I'm sorry. Let me just start up the car." Agatha cocked an eyebrow giving up. "If you give me my bus pass afterwards, I'll take that chance." He grinned, taking her hand.

Agatha groaned, wanting to tug her hand away from his grip. He kept it tight, making his way to his car. "For what reason is your car so far away from school?" She questioned, her hands getting sweaty. Tedros noticed this, but he didn't let go. He knew very well that she'd snatch her oyster back and run for the bus.

"Bus pass?" She questioned, taking out her hand. Tedros sighed, slapping it into her palm. She reached for the door, climbing out. "No 'thank you'?" He questioned, cocking an eyebrow. She shrugged. "Dude, you literally drove to your house."

As Agatha took out her keys, she turned back, anxiety levels rising as she realized Tedros was still there. He gave her a small smile that assured her he'd be right there if she needs any help.

She could feel her lips quivering and her legs trembling as she put the key into the lock. Taking a sigh, she opened the door waiting for a hand to pull her hand right in.

Tedros sat in his car, ready to open the door and break the door down. He felt bad for leaving her on her own. Even if she didn't want any help, he couldn't sit around and watch such violence.

"Didn't think I'd see your pretty face around here again..." Creg muttered, throwing his can in the bin. He slurred, wiping away the drool on his chin. Agatha ignored him for this was no ordinary man, he could be a spawn of the devil himself.

"Babe, babe. Why don't you sit down with me, watch some TV." Agatha watched him pat the seat next to him slowly, a smug smile on his face. "No thank you..." She whispered, turning her back. She stopped in her tracks as another can collided with her back.

"Where's my mum?" She questioned, crushing the can in her palms. She was infuriated with this man; there was no one in this earth apart from him who she truly hated. "I don't know, went out shopping...but that means that we have some spare time..."

Agatha almost vomited, shutting the door behind her. He was a jerk, a true nuisance and she wanted nothing to do with him. She pushed the door open to her room, scanning the room which had been turned upside down. "Mum..." She hissed, looking at her broken records and ripped bed sheets. Her whole room had been turned upside down.

"Like the surprise?" Agatha stiffened as she felt hands train upon her arm. "Can you leave?" She muttered, looking at the wooden stake on the floor. "But we are just getting started..." She cocked an eyebrow, swiveling around.

She almost vomited once again as he coughed right in her face, gripping onto her arm. "Come on, Aggie. How any times?" She pushed herself away from him. "No?" She gave him a grimace which answered his question. She reached for the stake but he took it before her.

Grabbing onto her hand, he began scarring her with the stake, slowly. Statham sighed, hiding her face as she tried to tug away from him. He kicked her in the shin, causing her to fall. "Wanna change your mind?" She didn't answer, trying to shake loose from him.

He stood above her, the stake had snapped half way after Agatha had pulled away. He slapped her in the face, oddly filling the silence. "You don't know what's good for you, Aggie. Callis is not as fun as you are." Sharia cocked an eyebrow. "Beating a child is better than having a girlfriend. You're a real creep, Creg."

Tedros sighed, tapping his wheel. "Maybe she's fine." He managed to convince himself that he didn't need to be her knight in shining armor. He took out his keys, locking his car. It was just as he started to relax and put his keys in the lock that a piercing, bone-chilling scream filled the air. As he heard the scream, he felt the adrenaline start to pump through his system. His heart started racing, and he started running so fast that his feet didn't even seem to hit the ground. His keys were long forgotten on the ground next to his house. He jumped his fence and ran into the Agatha's front yard. Once he got to the door, he pounded on it and waited. He started to jump on the balls of his feet.

As he waited, he heard another scream. He couldn't take it anymore; this scream really chilled him at his core. It was desperate and hopeless as if this their last breath. Agatha was never like that. She was strong and tough. Tedros wouldn't let someone break that from Agatha, so he stepped back to break the door down.

"Mum will kill me." Tedros said as his foot struck the door open. He rushed upstairs to get to Agatha before something even worse happens. He climbed the stairs two at a time, and he pushed Agatha's door open. What Tedros saw when he opened Agatha's door disgusted him. Agatha was being held with tears streaming down her face from the pain. A disgusting old man was holding Agatha by the wrists with one hand and pushing her against the wall. He held in his hand half off a wooden stake which he pushed against Agatha's stomach. Blood was dripping from Agatha's stomach and throat, and Tedros saw red. Next thing he knew, the man was on the floor holding his face and groaning in pain, and his knuckled were bleeding. He walked over to Agatha.

"Agatha, we need to call the police and get you to the hospital. That looks serious." Tedros helped Agatha down the stairs, and he helped her sit one the couch. He pulled out his phone and called the police.

"I just got off of the phone with the police, and they are bringing an ambulance with them for you. They'll be here shortly, but I don't now how long it will be. Do you have any gauze or washcloths so I can cover your wound?" Tedros asked. Agatha nodded and pointed towards the kitchen. Tedros hurried into the kitchen and came back with a couple of kitchen cloths and a bottle of water. He put water on one of the cloths and gently cleaned up the blood around the gash in her stomach. He carefully wrapped the kitchen cloth around Agatha's abdomen. Agatha looked at him through barely open eyes.

"Thanks." She said quietly. Tedros smiled until he saw that Agatha's eyes were starting to close. He shook Agatha by the shoulder.

"Agatha! You have to stay awake. They will be here soon. You just have to keep her safe." Tedros said desperately. Just then they heard the wail and sirens of an ambulance and a police officer. Tedros picked Agatha off of the couch and carried her outside. The paramedics took Agatha out of his arms and place her into the back of the ambulance. Tedious sighed in relief as he watched them start to give Agatha care. A tall, dark haired man in a police's uniform approached Tedros.

"Are you Tedros?" The police officer asked.

"Yeah, I was the one that called in the emergency." The police officer nodded.

"Could you tell me what happened?" The police officer asked. Tedros told the police officer what happened, and he seemed sympathetic.

"I appreciate what you did in there, but you should have called the police first. You committed breaking and entering when you broke down the door. I'm afraid that you are going to have to pay to get the door fixed and talk to the owner about pressing charges."

"I guess I need a job then." Tedros said putting his hands through his hair, and then he remembered his brother.

"Crap! I forgot to pick up my little brother. I'm like an hour late. Uh, I need to go, officer. Do you know what hospital that they are going to take her to?"

"Uh, they are probably going to take her to Brook General Hospital." Tedros nodded and thanked the officer before jumping into his car and driving to his brother's school. His mother was going to kill him. Not only did he forget his brother at school, he committed a misdemeanor by breaking down Agatha's door, and he probably got a ticket for speeding on his way to pick up his brother. He pulled up to his brother's school to see his brother glaring at him from the curb.

"You're late, Tedros. I told you at least like ten times not to forget to pick me up. I called you and texted you, but you still were an hour late to pick me up." Hayden complained angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's been a really bad day. Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you?" Tedros said felling slightly guilty about leaving his brother. Hayden smiled at the suggestion.

"If you teach me how to drive in your car and get me some ice cream before we get home, then I'll forgive and I won't tell mum." Hayden said cheekily.

"Hayden, I'm not teaching you how to drive in my car. You can barely reach the pedals and see above the dashboard. Plus, I have to go to the hospital." Tedros said looked at his little brother skeptically.

"Fine. I'll just inform mum about how I had to sit here for an hour and wait for you." Tedros growled while getting out of the front seat and getting into the passenger seat.

"You better not go above fifteen miles per hour, and you aren't getting any good ice cream." Hayden smiled and got into the front seat.

 **Hi everyone. So we found out that this story's reviews aren't as high as my other stories, so we thought we'd continue once the reviews get to twenty-two. So we'd like six more reviews. That's not too much to ask for, judging on the traffic status I've been seeing on my profile.**

 **Questions?**

 **What do you think will happen to Hayden if he drives Tedros' car?**

 **What do you think will happen to Agatha? Will Tedros be charged by Callis?**

 **Where do you think Tedros' and Agatha's relationship stands now?**


	5. Flipside Blood Connections

"Stop, Hayden! The brakes!" Tedros said putting his hand on the dashboard.

"Which one is the brake again?" Hayden said accidentally pressing down hard on the gas. Tedros watched in horror as the speedometer went up to fifty. He looked up to realize that they were speeding towards a large tree. Tedros scolded himself, and he wondered why on earth had he risked his own life for a boy who lacked common sense and driving skills. Hayden hesitated, his arms flying in the air. "Tedros! What do I do?!"

"Press the other pedal!" Just when Tedros gave up hope and thought his life was over, he felt the not so subtle jerk of the car stopping. Tedros took this opportunity to put his car in park.

"Okay, Hayden that was… Get out." Tedros said pushing his brother out of the driver's seat. Hayden shot him a glare before sitting in the another seat. His facial expression changed as if electricity shot through his body.

"That was so exciting! Can we do that again tomorrow?" Hayden said excitedly.

"NO. I'm never letting you in the driver's seat of my car again. You almost ran us into a tree?!" Tedros said slightly hysterical.

"Like you haven't ran into a tree before." Hayden said crossing his arms.

"No! For your information, I haven't crashed into a tree before." Tedros said angrily.

"At least I didn't almost kill someone..." Hayden shot back. He yelped as Tedros put him into a headlock.

"Shut up. We're not talking about your driver's experience or what happened this morning again. Got it." Hayden nodded. Tedros released his brother and sighed in relief as he sat in his seat once again. He switched gears and started to head home. As promised, he stopped at McDonald's to get Hayden some ice cream.

"What do you want?" Tedros asked getting out of the car.

"I want a vanilla cone dipped in lots and lots of chocolate sauce." Tedros nodded and went inside. There wasn't really a line since it was kinda late, so Tedros walked up to the cash register. Once he saw who his cashier was, he had to hold in his laughter.

"Hi, Sophie!" Tedros said with an amused smile on his face. Sophie looked up almost screaming. Her face became as red as her McDonald's uniform. Her hair was pushed into a brown hair net, and she wore a black baseball hat with the logo.

"Hello, Tedros. Ca-Can I take your order?" Sophie said stuttering over her question.

"Yeah Sophie. I'd like to have two vanilla ice cream cone dipped in chocolate sauce along with a caramel sundae." Tedros said smiling.

"That will be £2.99." Sophie said to Tedros avoiding eye contact.

"So Sophie, how did you start working here?"

Sophie grimaced and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "My idiotic father said I didn't have any appreciation for money, and he made me get a job. McDonalds was the only place that would hire me because of my grades." Sophie growled angrily. Tedros tried his best not to laugh at Sophie's situation knowing that he would be job hunting soon.

"So I'll be needing a job soon...Could I have a slip?" He questioned already regretting it. Sophie beamed and smiled brightly. "If it was up to me, you'd be hired already." She reached down below the counter and gave him the slip. He almost burst out laughing as he took a look at the chocolate sauce she managed to stain the slip with.

"Here's your ice cream. Do you want a tray for this?" Sophie said hoping that he would go away as soon as possible.

"Yeah, I would love a tray, Sophie. By the way, where is my spoon?" Sophie sighed loudly knowing that Tedros was intentional bothering her. She slammed the tray and spoon on the counter next to his ice cream. Tedros just laughed at Sophie and grabbed his ice cream.

"Enjoy your shift, Sophie." Tedros said while walking out the door. He walked to his car and unlocked it with a smile on his face. He handed Hayden his ice cream. Hayden immediately started to scarf it down as Tedros started his car.

"You hate caramel. Whose the extra ice cream for?" Hayden said mouth full ice cream.

"I'm giving it to Agatha, our neighbor. She's in the hospital."

"That weird girl whose always doing those stunts?"

"She's not weird, okay? Don't call her that again." Tedros said glaring at his little brother who put his hands up in defense.

"I see. You like our neighbor, don't you?" Hayden asked wiggling his eyebrows. Tedros' ears turned red.

"Hayden, Agatha isn't weird. Her mom is abusive, and I don't like her like that. She's just a friend." Hayden gave him a knowing look, but Tedros ignored him. He raised his hand, causing Hayden to yelp once again. "I'm sorry..." He muttered oddly frustrated.

"Look! We're here! Tell mum I'm going to the hospital to visit a friend." Tedros said practically pushing Hayden out of the car. Hayden nodded and went inside their house. The police were still around Agatha's house, and Tedros waved to the officer he talked to earlier as he drove to the hospital. As soon as Tedros' car passed by, Creg immediately came out of the shadows. He wiped the blood that was spilling down his face, and he glared at the space that Tedros' car was in. "That kid is going to get it. He thinks he can break my nose and get away with it. HA!" Creg snarled. The police officer turned around and started to shout, but Creg had sobered up. Creg grabbed him by the throat and threw him at a rock behind the house, and the police officer fell unconscious. "I'm coming for you Aggie, and I'll make sure to take care of your little boyfriend as well." Creg said walking in the direction of the hospital.

By the time Tedros arrived at the hospital, the ice cream was already halfway melted.

"Hi, my name is Tedros, and I'm looking for a patient named Agatha." Tedros said to a nurse who was sitting at a desk in front of the emergency ward.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over unless you're immediate family." The nurse said politely.

"Yeah, I'm her brother." Tedros lied.

"Okay. She's in room 2307. Just take the elevator to the second floor, and you'll find her room on the right hand side." The nurse said not looking up from what she was doing. Tedros followed her directions anxiously. He knocked on Agatha's door, and he walked in. Agatha looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Agatha asked in a raspy voice. She had a bandage around her abdomen with bruises from Creg on her arms and face.

"I came to bring you some ice cream and to see if you are okay."

"You brought ice cream?" Agatha's facial expression changed as she clawed for it. "You're a life saver. The food here is awful." Agatha said getting excited. Tedros smiled softly, and he gave her the slightly melted caramel sundae.

"How did you know that caramel was my favorite?" Agatha asked looking at Tedros like he was some kind of hero.

"Lucky guess?"

"Nope. There's no way."

"Fine. I saw you pump some caramel into a little cup and eat it on your break."

"You saw that? I'm so embarrassed, but you were right. I love caramel. It's so good." Agatha said eating a spoonful of the ice cream and moaning. Tedros caught himself staring at Agatha eat and thinking about how beautiful she on earth was that? Tedros thought to himself.

Tedros coughed and tore his eyes away from Agatha.

"How are you feeling, Agatha?" The light that was in Agatha's eyes from the ice cream seemed to dim.

"How a person that got stabbed with a stake usually feels. Crappy. The doctors are waiting for my family to show up before they tell me the full details, but I'm pretty sure it's not good because they put me on morphine, and they keep coming in to change the gauze on my stomach." Agatha said looking out of her window.

"Do you think that they would tell me? I kinda claimed to be your brother when I got in here." Tedros said putting his hand through his hair. Agatha gave him a look of disbelief before shrugging.

"I mean, I guess. Go ask."

Tedros turned around, facing the door. "Alright, catch you later." Agatha didn't respond, but continued scooping the caramel from the sundae.

"Hi! Nurse?" Tedros ran towards her almost tripping as he realized Hester was there. He had developed an uncomfortable feeling around her ever since the time she yelled at him. He only remembers her trying to claw out his throat.

"What do you mean I can't see her? This is sh*t service! She needs me!" Tedros took a look at Hester, and she looked at him with a frown on her face. "You let this-this arse-wipe into her room, but you wouldn't allow me?" Tedros watched, flabbergasted.

"What do you mean?" The foreign lady asked while she chewed on her pretzel. "I mean you let thismurderer into my friend's room, but you won't allow someone who is basically her career?!" Tedros' eyes raised as she gave him an odd stare. "Because I'm her brother..."

"Brother? Brother?!" Hester fumed, aggravated that she hadn't thought of a similar lie. "Kiss my arse, Tedros. This guy is as close as a relative as Donald Trump's close to becoming the next president!" Tedros sighed and folded his arms.

"I have no idea about what she is talking about..." He hissed shooting glares at her. Hester cocked an eyebrow, pushing past him. Astonished, Tedros watched in horror as the lady called for backup. This was a bad idea because wherever Hester went, so did her taser.

"Hello, I'm calling for backup." Tedros almost vomited as pretzel bits went flying out of her mouth. The phone was stained with sugar and chocolate dip from her hands. "Yes, the witch. Maybe sign her into ward 57...She might have anger issues with a hint of mental problems."

Tedros jumped at the sound of a cluster. "I told you not to touch me!" She yelled, throwing her middle finger up at them. She slid her taser back into her pocket, whistling to herself. Following after her, Tedros caught up to Hester watching her open Agatha's door.

"Hester..." Agatha breathed out, a smile on her face. It was brighter than the smile she had given Tedros which oddly made him jealous. He shook it off, giving the explanation that it could have just been because she was in a better mood.

"When I see that woman, I'm gonna tear her to shreds..." Hester muttered, almost in tears. "When I heard the news, I literally dropped an order and raced over here." Agatha cocked an eyebrow, sitting up. Pulling the spoon out of her mouth she managed to croak, "How did you know that?"

"Clarissa got a voicemail. You were meant to work with me tonight...I'm just lucky the wicked witch of the west wasn't there to fry me." Agatha smirked giving her a fist bump. "Maybe late night shopping for wild make-up, bras, and thongs." Agatha chuckled, which only turned into a groan. Hester's laugh died down as she realized what had just happened.

"Are you okay, Agatha?" Tedros questioned, rushing to her bed side. Agatha sighed and gave them both reassuring smiles. "I'm fine, just need a long rest." Tedros gave a dull 'oh' before backing away.

"You guys worry too much. At the end of the day, I'm the one looking after you." Tedros smiles because he knew that was true. Every time he was near Agatha he just felt so careless and free, almost like a child again.

"I was busy serving Sky too. He was kicked out for smoking inside by Clarissa..." Agatha frowned, holding her stomach. "You didn't tell them did you..." Tedros watched oddly, wondering who on earth Sky was. "No, they'd flip. Probably hunt down Callis themselves with stakes five times the size of the other one."

Agatha chuckled, looking down at the sundae she had gobbled up.

There was a loud knock on the door and everyone's eyes looked toward the door. Agatha settled in her bed knowing exactly who it was. "Agatha, are you okay?" Tedros asked, watching Agatha's skin turned as white as her sheet. She nodded slowly, but he didn't believe her. He could feel her hand trembling as he squeezed it.

The door opened and they all caught their breaths. "I was wondering where you were. Your mum is...worried sick." It wasn't Callis though, and as much as Agatha wanted to happy, she was far from being happy.

Tedros took one look at Agatha, and his face dropped. It was almost as if all the blood in her veins had been sucked away, and for an unknown reason, it made him angry, sick to the stomach. He detached his hand from her's, and his turned his attention to Creg.

"What are you doing here?"

 **Hi guys. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Why don't you comment down below telling Lizlen and I how much you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Question time, as usual:**

 **A) What do you think Creg will do to Tedros and Agatha and will Callis join in?**

 **B) Agatha hasn't gotten much information about her wound. What do you think is wrong with her?**

 **C) Sophie works in McDonald's?! How do you feel about her now?**

 **Alright, that's about it :O**


	6. Flipside Never Change

**Sorry for the long wait. I actually am doing exam week currently, but you will hopefully get a new chapter since it finishes on my Thursday XD**

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'?" He questioned, stepping closer. Creg had entered Agatha's room causing tension and confusion between the three teenagers. Hester got up from her seat, brushing her bangs out of the way just before stuffing her fingers into her pockets. "It means he wants you to leave," Hester never liked Creg especially after all the things Agatha would babble about him. "Take a hint."

Creg grimaced and took one look at Agatha. She sighed, questions popping up in her head. She didn't want him anywhere around her. "Yeah, Creg. Please, could you leave?" It was almost a plead. Agatha was too tired and weary to start something. Asking was the only way she could avoid problems. Creg watched her in disbelief, his eyes widening. "Agatha, please," His voice cracked as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'd like to apologize. I was drunk, and I had no idea what I was doing..."

Tedros gave Creg an odd look, folding his arms. Creg saw this and immediately his blood began to pump. It was almost as if the anger he felt earlier had returned. His craving and eagerness to make Tedros pay rushed back to him instantly. "Excuse me, but I don't think this is a good idea...you should let her rest." Creg smirked, running his fingers through his chestnut colored hair. "What are you even doing here? What are you to her? Her boyfriend? Her knight in shining armor?" Creg smirked as Tedros fisted his hands.

"Can you just leave? You heard her." Hester groaned, cocking an eyebrow as he shook his head. Creg looked down at Agatha, oddly intrigued. "What do you you want, Aggie?"

Agatha nodded, sitting up. "I'd appreciate it if you left..." Tedros didn't like the way Agatha talked when she was around Creg. She seemed fragile and weak. She seemed like a totally different person. He wanted to blame it on the fact that she's tired, but he knew that wasn't true.

"Right, so take a hike." Hester shooed him away with her hand, tempted to take out the taser which was buried with the other junk she left in her pocket. Tedros nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "I'll walk you out." Creg smirked, but it wasn't at Agatha, it was aimed at Tedros. "Take care..."

Just as Tedros closed the door, Creg's fingers gripped onto his collar and pushed him towards the door. "What's it to ya?" He questioned, his nails digging into Tedros' skin. Tedros was confused at first, what did Creg want? Tedros pushed him away, straightening himself out. "What do you mean?"

Creg rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Why are you here?" Tedros cocked an eyebrow. He wanted to ask Creg the same question. The last time they had an encounter, Creg was on the verge of wiping out Agatha. "Supporting a friend..."

Creg scoffed, rolling his eyes as he knelt on the wall. "A friend? I've never seen you before in my life." Tedros simple shrugged. "I'm not surprised. You're not a big role in her life..."

Creg gritted his teeth, taking Tedros's collar again. He slammed him into the wall. "I'm her step-father." Tedros scoffed, taking Creg by the collar. He didn't know what had taken over him, but he felt different and powerful. "Step-father's don't touch their kids, and father's don't either." He grew depressed as he started thinking about his father. There was an awkward silence between the two, and all that was heard was their aggressively loud breathing. "Even if, last time I checked, Callis wasn't married."

He let go of Creg once the doctors had crowded around. They had reeled Creg away, holding him back before he took a swing at Tedros. "You don't know her," He began. He pulled away from the doctors and took a swing at Tedros. It hit him right in the gland, sending him flying to the wall. "You're just the neighbor." Creg walked inside nudging past him.

"Where's Tedros?" Agatha questioned, sitting up. Creg shrugged, taking a seat. "He wanted to head out..." She nodded, sinking back into her bed. She didn't believe him though. She knew he had probably said something to make him leave.

"He's-he's the least of our concerns now. I want to know what's up with you..." Agatha cocked an eyebrow and so did Hester. "Sorry, Creg but what I heard is that you stabbed her. You have no right to be here. We sent you out."

Creg only shrugged, taking Agatha's hand. As uncomfortable as this made her, she didn't want to test his patience and decided to stay in the same spot. The doctor entered the room with a clip-board, filling the awkward silence between everyone.

"Are you Creg Blackborne?" He nodded. Callis had called earlier, telling the doctor to give the information to Creg Blackborne and nobody else. He started flicking through the pages, searching Agatha's record.

"Ms. Agatha seemed to be stabbed with a wooden stake in the liver because there are traces of wood found in her liver. The good news is that we were able to take out the traces of wood we found which will avoid infection, but it also seems that the piece of wood has actually punctured a vein which is the cause of all of this bleeding. The vein has been completely cut open which caused some air to get into her bloodstream, so unfortunately, Agatha is more susceptible to infection. The bad news is we need to provide some blood to help her body, but we don't have any AB blood type on site. If you guys could find someone with an AB blood type within the next twenty-four hours, it will increase Agatha's health, but if not, she'll most likely get a deadly infection. She also needs stitches to patch up the wound. After her stitches and extra blood, she'll be as good as new, and she'll be able to go home. When she goes home, she needs to be monitored at home though because of that slight chance of infection." The Doctor said, but everyone didn't seem to understand half of what he said. Agatha paled at the thought of stitches and infection. Hester was worried and shocked for her friend, and she sneaked out after she heard the news, hoping Tedros would be there to hear it as well.

"Hey!" Tedros looked up as he failed to put his seatbelt on. Standing behind the window was Hester. He gestured her to come inside, pushing the door behind him open.

"Yes?" He questioned, starting his engine. "We found out what's wrong with Agatha..." Tedros nodded slowly, his attention far away from Hester. "That doesn't seem good..." Hester batted her eyelashes. It was almost as if she was speaking to a brick, no emotion to be found.

"She's staying in the hospital for a while, but in the meantime we have to look for a blood donor..." Now it was Tedros' turn to be flabbergasted. "We? I'm not involved in this..."

"You dragged a teenager here, you are part of this, especially since I'm trying to get her away from that psycho, Creg." Tedros shook his head, scoffing at her. "So leaving her in the same room as him is keeping her safe?" Hester sighed, looking at the building.

Tedros groaned, getting fed up with the fact that Hester was shooting death glares at him. "Sorry..." He huffed, looking out the window. "I can't let her go back to that house after the operation though...".

"I'll bring her to my house." Suddenly he regretted his choice, realizing all the things he'd have to do to even get her past his front door. "No you're not..." Hester disagreed. "I think it's best if I do. She is used to my house anyway." Tedros rolled his eyes, suddenly feeling an urge to fight back.

"I saved her from death!" Hester shook her head. "You took her to the hospital, big whoop!".

"You live in a caravan! Nobody will allow a sick girl to live there." Hester's lower lip hung as she watched him with awe. "Listen, Tedros. Thanks for taking her home and running after her. Thanks for bringing her here and being supportive, but I think it's time to go."

The lack of emotion in her tone struck Tedros like an arrow. "After that 'we' thing? You expect me to help you after you tell me to leave?"

"You were never friends before...What are you trying to do? Get close to her? All of a sudden your knight in shining armor after you save her from coffee? You're just the-" Tedros nodded, finishing off her words. "Neighbor," He cleared his throat. "Neighbor, I'm just the neighbor. Right, well I've got to get out of here..."

Hester nodded before backing away. She opened the door, slamming it shut before entering the building again. Hester walked back into the room, and Agatha sat up and peered behind her. "Where's Tedros?" Agatha asked. Hester put her hands through her hair, and she sighed softly. "He had to go. He had some business to take care of." Agatha seemed to deflate as Hester told her the news. Agatha's eyes filled with tears, and her cheeks flushed with anger. "Hester, what the hell did I do to deserve this crap?!" Hester rushed over to Agatha. "Agatha, you didn't do anything to deserve this. You know that." Agatha scoffed. "Obviously, I did something because my mom knows I'm in the hospital, and yet, she's not here. Then the guy that I thought cared about me has better things to do than to be concerned over a girl in the hospital." Agatha vented. Her voice rose with every word that came out of her mouth. "Look, Agatha, It's not like that. I told him to leave earlier, and I think I made him mad. I'm sure he'll be back though. My mom was crappy as well, and I turned out alright… for the most part. This is the worst of it, I promise." Hester said trying to be comforting. Hester tried, but she seemed to upset Agatha further. "Could you just give me a minute to myself? I want to be alone right now." Hester nodded and left the room to go to the Cafeteria.

As soon as he saw Hester leave the room, Creg slipped back inside and locked the door behind him. "What's wrong, Aggie?" Creg said with all of the kindness of the devil. Agatha looked up immediately. "What do you want, Creg? Why are you here?!" Agatha cried out. Creg's eyes darkened at every word Agatha spoke. His body stiffened, and he walked over to Agatha. He ripped out the morphine drip from the bag. "You deserve every ounce of pain that you're getting, you little harpy." Agatha started to scream from the pain that she was feeling, but Creg's hand immediately covered it. "Don't you dare scream. You're coming with me. Your mother doesn't feel like paying for your medical bill, so she suggested we cut your hospital visit short." Creg said with a demonic smile.

He yanked Agatha out of her hospital bed ripping her hospital gown and causing new gashes in her skin. Tears rushed down Agatha's fcae. The pain was unbearable, and Agatha's body couldn't take it anymore, so she passed out. Creg' threw Agatha over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and he headed out of the hospital through an emergency exit door near Agatha's room. He walked swiftly to his car and put Agatha in the backseat. When Hester came back to Agatha's room, she saw an rumpled bed, blood on the bed and floor, and a puddle of morphine on the floor. Agatha wasn't in site, and she turned just in time to see Creg in his car leaving the parking lot. Hester rushed out the door, but she already knew she was too late. Agatha had been kidnapped by Creg.

 **Wow, so that's it. I'm doing maths tomorrow, wish me luck and send greetings to Lizlen.**


	7. Flipside Blood Thirsty

**Hi! I know it's late, I'm to going sleep later. Lizlen and I finished this over twenty minutes ago.**

Tedros flipped through his phone, a big frown stretched on his face. He'd been in his room since he had gotten back, hoping Agatha would call or at least text. Nothing so far, he tried not to think much of it though.

He jumped to the sound his mother's knock. "Who is it?" He questioned, it was almost like a whisper. He had felt so ill and down. He knew what they said shouldn't get to him but he couldn't help but listen.

At the other side of the door, his mum was worrying. "Tedros, do you want dinner now? You'll have to microwave it, it's quite cold." Tedros rolled his eyes. He was too depressed to eat; thoughts were rushing into his head, things that shouldn't matter.

Ms. Camelot sighed, pushing the door open. "Who did you go and visit today? Was it that girl?" Tedros looked up. He didn't expect his mother to know, but then again, there were police cars at her house earlier.

"Mum, what really happened to dad?" He questioned. His mother stopped in her tracks, giving him an odd look. Tedros never really asked about it because he knew it would upset her. As the eldest he knew it was his job to take care of his mother and brother and maybe create a fantasy world for them all to live in.

"Teddy, are you okay?" She caressed his cheeks, pulling him for a hug, but she pulled away. "Can you answer my question?" He rasped, settling down. She sighed, folding her arms.

"Its really upsetting to talk about, Tedros. Please respect that..." Tedros scoffed, looking away. "You've got to respect that Hayden and I want to know about our father. Who he was, what he did, where he worked, what he liked doing...maybe his allergies or-or what his favorite spot is!" He heard his voice crack, and he immediately tensed.

"Tedros, you know I only want to protect you and your brother... Your father hurt me in ways I'll never be able to explain..." Ms. Camelot stopped as those words spilt out of her tongue. "What do you mean?" Tedros and Ms. Camelot both turned to look at Hayden hiding behind the door.

Tedros sighed, running his hands through his fingers. "Hayden, just leave. Watch some TV or something..." He shook his head, stepping closer. "I want to hear more about...dad."

"It was love at first sight when we met...there were days when the only good thing happening was the day I'd get to see him. He lived with only his mother and his older sister...He said he'd never let a child go through the same thing he did."

Tedros didn't remember anything of his father. It was almost as if he blocked out that little part in his life, leaving no trace. There were nights when he tried to remember, but he simply couldn't.

"After Tedros was born, he'd come home late. I accepted it, thinking it was only his work...but it turned out to be more than that," Hayden listened, his face red and full of mixed emotions. "He was secretly meeting with this young girl...a girl who could be his own daughter. He had a liking for young girls...we had a ten year age gap."

"He came home one night, wrecked and weary. He had broken out into a fit and started punching and kicking me...I remember the night so clearly," Tedros listened. His thoughts darkening as the woman continued talking.

"He did that to you?" Hayden looked petrified, as if he was hit in the stomach. Although he had never met his father, he would like to believe he was a legend. Hayden has always wanted to think that his dad was a hero, and this broke his heart.

"I had to go to the hospital that night. I'm so lucky your grandmother came over... He just kept punching me and punching me until my nose was completely broken..." Ms. Camelot's voice started to break as she recalled that night.

"I'll punch him!" Hayden muttered, folding his arms. He was so aggravated and confused. The two looked at him flashing him an odd look. Never had they ever seen him so upset.

There was silence in the room until Tedros broke out into laughter. His laugh filled the void of sadness that filled the air. At the moment, Tedros couldn't have asked for a better little brother. Tedros laugh was contagious because Ms. Camrelot laughed as well. Tears streamed down her face, but she still laughed with a weak smile on her face. "Its not funny! I'll punch his face off!" Tedros stopped laughing when he heard Hayden's voice crack.

"Are you crying, Hayden?" There was silence again and nothing seemed to fill it. All that could be heard was the tiny sniffles from his mother and brother. Tedros' heart broke, just like it did when he was with Agatha earlier. He motioned for his brother to come over, and Hayden rushed over to his mother and brother.

Hayden cried into his family's arms. Their mom uttered words into his ear, calming him down finally. He sniffled, lying his head on her shoulder. "Even though your father hurt me, he gave me the best gifts of my life. Having you two was the best thing that happened to me." She said with tears in her eyes. Tedros smiled. "We'll protect you mom. He'll never hurt you again, mum. If he gets near you, we'll beat him up like Tedros did for that girl next door, right Tedros?" Hayden said looking up towards his big brother. Tedros smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Right. We will always protect you, mum. Always." Ms. Camelot smiled and pulled them into a tighter hug.

Later,while Hayden and his mom went to watch a movie, Tedros was making his way downstairs. He had to take a break, leaving the city was a fun thing to do- he could become a hippie and voyage around.

His doorbell ring and immediately he felt himself drawn to it. He opened the door, his face falling on flustered Hester. "We are in bad trouble, Tedros..." She wheezed, putting her finger up as she tried to catch her breath.

Tedros watched her, confused. "What do you mean 'in trouble'," He thought for a while until another question hit him. "How did you even find my house?"

She rolled her eyes, suddenly regaining her breath. "Well your house couldn't be the other house next to Agatha's coloured in pink!" Tedros shook his head. "My mum was into bees last year, our house was coloured green on the roof tops and yellow on the bricks..." Hester scowled, not wanting to hear his life story.

"Agatha was kidnapped," She groaned. She swallowed as she felt herself hiccup. She didn't want to cry, that would be unlike her. "She's not in her house either... I snuck in... I also think I broke her window but it will only be a couple of days till her mother actually realises. She's so clueless, trust me."

"Did you just say Agatha's been kidnapped?! What the hell, Hester?! Weren't you watching her?" Tedros said putting his hand through his hair nervously. Anxiety bubbled in his chest, and he felt his heart hammering against his chest. "Well, she asked to be alone, so I left her alone. Creg wasn't anywhere nearby, I don't think anyway..." Hester said slightly guiltily.

"Well, did you see what direction they went in?" Tedros said trying his best to stay calm. "No. I wasn't going to track them by myself! That's why I came to get you." Tedros groaned.

"Do you know where they would have gone?" Tedros said slamming his front door and rushing toward his car. "They probably met up with Agatha's mom. Once they met up with her, I don't know where they will go. Callis is actually pretty loaded. They could be anywhere in London." Hester said starting to bite her nails.

"Well, I guess we better get going." Tedros said starting his car. Hester climbed into the passenger seat after him, and the two sped off into the night looking for Agatha.

Creg had been driving for hours, and all Agatha was feeling was pain through every excruciating minute. Every nerve in her body seemed to be burning with pain. If Creg hadn't put a gag on her, she would be screaming loudly, but he had so she couldn't. The pain was consuming her every thought, but she still knew she was in the car because her stomach lurched from the beginnings of motion sickness.

She was weak, and she could barely move her head to look out the window. It wouldn't have been useful anyway though because the only light that was coming in through the window was the light shining from the moon.

Suddenly, the car took a sharp turn to the right which made Agatha's stomach even more queasy. Agatha swallowed back the contents of her stomach. Then the car came to an abrupt stop. Goosebumps began to arise on Agatha's skin, and she started to break into a sweat. Anxiety rippled through her body instantly. Her breathing spiked, and she felt like she was going to die. At this point, she'd rather die in the car than go to wherever the heck Creg was going to take her. Unfortunately, she wasn't so lucky, and the car door was yanked open, and Creg grabbed her by the shoulder out of the car.

"Looks like your mom isn't here yet. I guess we have time to have some fun." Creg said grinning. Tears streamed down Agatha's cheeks. She tried to bolt, but her body was so weak. She could feel the blood seeping out of stomach and arms. Her attempt to escape only landed her a couple of feet of freedom for about two seconds. "Where do you think you're going, Love? You think you can escape?! I hate to break it to you, but there isn't any Prince Charming here to save you this time. No pesky neighbors to disturb us this time."

Agatha recoiled from him and with her last strength, spat in his face. Her body then gave out, and she slumped to a heap on the paved ground. Just then a sleek black Dodge Charger pulled into the parking lot. Callis came out of the car wearing a slim fitting black dress and Prada sunglasses.

Creg whistled. "Hello Baby, how are you?" Callis said kissing him on the cheek. "I see you took my daughter out of the hospital, then. Agatha's such an abomination like her father." Callis sneered. "She may be an abomination, but she's as gorgeous as you." Creg said with a toothy smile before giving Callis a kiss. Creg picked Agatha off of the ground and put her in the back seat of the Dodge.

"Leave your car here. We don't want anyone tracking the plates." Creg nodded and got into the passenger seat of the Dodge. Callis got in after him and started the car. Agatha loaned in the backseat drifting in and out of consciousness.

Agatha heard her mom ask if she was alright and smiled. Maybe she does care about me. Agatha thought to herself before she lost consciousness again. "Not really sure. The doctor said something about blood and stitches. I'm sure they were making a big deal of nothing. Those doctors are always trying to charge you for nothing. I swear I could be a doctor because they don't do anything." Creg said sourly.

"Well, I don't really care. That thief could die for all I care. She's already dead to me." Callis said harshly. Creg looked at her like she was crazy. "Callis, are you really willing to watch your daughter die right before your eyes?" Callis snorted. "I meant what I said. We are going to head to Surrey until this all blows over, so buckle up." Callis said driving out of the space and speeding off.

 **How did it go for you?**

 **Is Creg a hold digger?**

 **Will Call is have her heart broken?**

On a more serious note **will Agatha die?**


	8. Flipside Light Emerges From Darkness

The clouds swirled around menacingly threatening to rain. Tedros looks at the sky, and it seemed to describe how he was feeling. They had looked all over the city through the night, and after hours of debating they finally called the police.

Tedros was tapping his foot furiously against the cheap carpet while he sat in a hard plastic chair. The police officer that Tedros had dealt with before was writing notes about Agatha's kidnapping whilst Hester was recapping the story.

"You saw a car leave with Agatha in the backseat?" The police officer repeated. Tedros sighed. This was getting them nowhere, and Agatha was out somewhere at the brink of death. He couldn't help but imagine her body slumped somewhere with blood bleeding out of her drop by drop.

Tedros swiveled, and he immediately got out of his seat. "I need some air." Tedros said voice cracking. He ran outside of the police station and grabbed the keys of his car and got in. "I'm going to find you, Agatha." Tedros whispered to himself. After he spent minutes drowning himself in his thoughts, he drove to Agatha's house hoping to find some clue to where she went.

When he pulled up to her driveway, he saw a A6 Audi parked outside of the house. A man with a crisp fitted Armani black business suit with Prada sunglasses walked out of the car and slammed it loudly. He looked at Tedros curiously. "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously. "I could ask you the same question." Tedros said venomously. "That's fair. I'm Callis' business partner, Stefan. We both own about half of a Russian international hotel chain, and I'm here to grab some of her legal documents while she's vacationing with her daughter in Surrey. What about you?" Stefan looked at him expectantly.

"Um… I'm Agatha's boyfriend. We go to school together, and she didn't show up to school, so I've been worried." Tedros said fibbing. Stefan didn't look fazed and started laughing. "Callis didn't tell me that her daughter had a boyfriend! I will have to tease her about it later, but you shouldn't worry about those two. Callis is always out of town, so it's no big deal. Well, I have to get those papers. Companies don't run themselves you know." Stefan said laughing and unlocking the front door of the house. Tedros faked a laugh, and a grin engulfed his face.

As he was driving back to the police station grinning like a fool, he saw a sliver of sun peeking through the clouds, and he felt a strong feeling of hope that everything was going to be fine.

When he finally got back to the police station, he rushed inside quickly to get Hester and tell her about what he found. "Hester! Hester! I found something that will lead us to Agatha. We have to go now!" Hester looked over to the door to see that Tedros was out of breathe and smiling way too wide like the Grinch after his heart grew.

"What did you f—" "We don't have time for that. We have to go _now._ " Tedros said grabbing Hester's hand and dragging her to his car. He turned the key in his ignition and sped off. "Okay, Tedros. You need to explain. I just left that interview before I got to finish the whole story. They might not have enough information to find Agatha." Hester said annoyed. "That means nothing to me now. I just found out where Agatha is from Callis' business partner, Stefan." Hester's mouth dropped open.

"Your'e kidding! Where is she? Do you know where specifically?" Hester asked flabbergasted and slightly giddy. "Well…not specifically, but I know that she's in Surrey. I think we can find her though. What's the fastest way to get there?"

"It's a long way from here, and there is no way that we can catch up to them by car. We are going to need a different mode of transportation, and I think I know just the person that can get us there. First, we need to stop at McDonalds." Hester said smiling evilly. Tedros looked at her like she was crazy, but he drove to McDonalds anyway.

Hester got out of the car quickly, and she walked inside to see Sophie working. "Hey Soph, I have a proposition for you." Sophie sneered. "What could you possible want from me?" Hester smiled slyly. "I need two plane tickets to Surrey please and thank you."

Sophie looked at her incredulously. "Why would I get you plane tickets to Surrey?" Sophie asked. "Because I have some pictures of you working with that gorgeous little hairnet of yours and a couple of rumors about you that I don't think that you want anyone else to see or hear about." The color drained out of Sophie's face as she digested Hester's threat.

"I understand. How soon do you need them?" Sophie asked quickly. "I need them right now." Hester responded rapidly. "I cannot get you plane tickets right now. I can't even get myself plane tickets right now!" Sophie said hysterically. "Well, I guess you can't have friends or popularity right now either." Hester said trying to look calm, but she was really freaking out. If Sophie couldn't give her the tickets, there was no way that she was going to be able to get there in time to save her friend. Sophie bit her nails.

"Okay, look, I can't get you any tickets, but I think I can get you flown there. My dad owns a private jet, and I think he went out to his business partners house. He shouldn't be back home until tonight. If I fly you there now, we should be able to go there and fly back before he gets back home, but we will only be there for a couple hours. Is that enough for you?" Sophie said hurriedly. Hester nodded and sighed with relief. Hester silently thanked her stomach for it's habit of craving McDonalds all the time. Otherwise, she wouldn't have gotten the pictures. "I'm going to tell my boss that I have a family emergency, and I need to go. Meet me outside, and I'll drive you to my house. Once we get on the plane, you better delete those photos, Hester." Sophie said before disappearing to the back.

Creg jumped for the seventh time as Agatha slurred in her seat. The guilt seemed to be building like a pyramid in his heart. "Damn it, Creg! Get a hold of yourself!" Callis screeched, using the tip of her thumb to slap the end of her lipstick off.

Creg tensed, straightening himself out. He almost felt bad for the young girl. She had been defeated and dragged to the finish line by her mother. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He couldn't do it anymore. It wouldn't be good for his health, he wouldn't be able to live with it.

A twenty-one year old, old enough to be her own son. He became disgusted with himself, but then he remembered why he was really there and why he really needed her, for the money. As a university dropout, he had nothing. Then again, he'd rather turn himself in and have nothing than be the cause of death and live a life full of guilt.

Callis gave him an odd look and began stroking his collar. "Come on, Creg... There will be a happy ending, I promise." He stretched a smile, taking her hand. "Thanks, babe," He cupped her chin, caressing it. "But what now?" He pressed her cold lips to his and grinned deeply.

"Hide out until she finally passes away. My parents owned a farm before they died. Yes, I sold it but I'd be able to sneak in and bury her there." Greg grimaced, sending her a chilling vibe. "Babe, that's sick." She shrugged, massaging her bony hands. "Sick for the sickest."

"So where do I fit in all of this?" Hester cocked an eyebrow, turning to Sophie who had managed to change into something a bit more suitable for the occasion. "What do you mean, Barbie?" Sophie rolled her eyes, using her right arm to grab lip gloss out of her bag. "I'm giving a lift with my father's jet, so what do I get in return?"

Hester rolled her eyes, pushing her fists into her pockets. "You get the satisfaction from knowing that I'm not going to ruin your whole 'high school' experience." Sophie rolled her eyes and started to look around, eyeing termination area 38. "You told me Tedros would be here. I didn't dress all pretty for you, you know. So where is he?"

Hester was thinking of the same thing. Staying with Sophie was like owning your own personal criticising assistant.

"Sorry I'm late!" Both Hester and Sophie swiveled around facing Tedros, and the two of them could never have been happier. "I can't thank you enough, Sophie." He came into view stopping before her with a great grin on his face. She did the same, her heart fluttering in her chest.

"So why don't I show you around?" She took him by the hand almost forgetting Hester as she led him up the stairs. "I couldn't access a pilot, so I guess I'll be flying you down." Hester almost cried as those words seeped out of her lips. This, Sophie saw and immediately jerked her head to face Hester. "Actually, I'm personally trained and qualified, Esther!"

Hester narrowed her eyes, nudging past her. "It's Hester, thanks. We don't have all day, Barbie, so if you could start the engine or whatever and fly us over, we'd be very appreciative."

Tedros smiled, nudging Hester as they both took a seat. "Raging hormones, Hester. You should be happy! We are this close into finding Agatha." He squinted, using his fingers as an example as he squeezed them together.

"You should calm you hormones, your probably thinking about how she'll kis-" Tedros cut her off with laughter, shaking his head. "Baby steps, Hester. Agatha and I haven't even had a normal conversation together."

Hester sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I really do hope Agatha is okay..." She mumbled. She closed her eyes, finally letting tears stream down her face.

There was a silence between the both of them. "She's like family, you know. She's the only person I have..." Tedros nodded, oddly sharing the same feeling.

"Don't tell me you have... feelings for Agatha..." Tedros shook his head, but his face light up with a blush against his will. He hoped that she wouldn't notice the blush that engulfed his face. "Why did you have to ruin the mood, Hester?" Hester laughed at him, but a sorrowful atmosphere filled the room. The conversation oddly reminded him of his father and the conversation he had with his mother yesterday. Then tears came to Tedros' eyes. Tedros still wasn't over his father yet.

"Guys, I won't be able to start the engine..." Sophie came out to meet the two interrupting the dreadful mood, her face covered in dust and fuel. "Sophie, I'm pretty sure this 'facial' will cause spots..." Tedros snorted wiping away his tears. "Shut up. My dad forgot to tell me about this jet. Since some of there are used for air-force, this one got ruined." Tedros sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"I knew there was a catch to this...somehow!" He got up, kicking the mini fridge. Sophie sighed, "I'm sorry Tedros...but this trip...is it that important?"

He looked at her, his eyes glistening with pain.

"Very important to us..." Hester uttered, taking her seatbelt off. "Is there any way we can get another one? Sophie! We are in great need of your help, and we are all going to be angry if we don't get it." Sophie hesitated, scratching her back. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know. Let me give my dad a call..."

Tedros watched her, hoping she'd get a jet for them both. "Hi, daddy..." Hester gave Tedros a look and they both chuckled slightly.

Agatha slurred in her chair, her eyes fluttering open. She let out a cry of agony before falling back into slumber.

"What was that?" Creg detached himself from Callis, running to the room Agatha had been in. He pushed the door open, running to her aid. "Seriously, babe. We were having so much fun..." She rattled her Bailey bottle, taking a large sip.

He ignored her, searching for Agatha'a pulse. Then again he was drunk and didn't understand a thing. He took her hand, holding it towards his fingers.

Author's Note: Hey guys, It's Lizlen. I just wanted to thank you guys for the reviews and the shout outs. I love reading them! Anyway, what do you guys think of this chapter? Specifically, what do you think of Stefan? Did Sophie deserve what she got?


End file.
